supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Superboy (Vol 6) 1
Synopsis for "The Clone" A young teenage boy floats helplessly in a tank of amniotic fluid. To the outside world he appears brain dead though kept alive because he is the only successful sample of Superman's DNA merged with an anonymous human donor. What they are unaware of is that 'Superboy' is very much aware of his surroundings and is full of questions. Three months down the line however the bosses of the N.O.W.H.E.R.E science facility are not interested in keeping a vegetable alive and have ordered his termination. A doctor that the clone seems to have bonded with urges him to fight against his fate and Superboy soon realizes he is about to die. Thankfully due to 'Red's' whispered warning his telekinetic attack instinctively kicks in and everyone save for Red combusts from the inside out. Sadly 'Red's' superior wasn't able to reveal the identity of 'Superboy's' other parent before he died and as the termination protocols failed 'Red' was put in charge of the project. The subject however was suffering bewilderment. The influx of sensory overload coupled with freedom from the tube is almost too much for him to take in. When he notices the destruction he caused and 'Red' running towards him, his meta-human abilities switch off. Without the power of flight he hurtles to the ground but the girl he trusts saves him. He is finally free. One month later Superboy is now in a Kansas High School. The super-intelligent, yet socially inept, head of the class. Somehow the clone is able to tap into incredible amounts of information he has never, ever, learnt. His awkwardness in class makes him an outcast but a silver haired classmate, Rose Wilson befriends him and goads him into walking her home. She asks prompting questions about right and wrong, good and evil, empathy and ambivalence. Though the trusting clone suspects nothing as he heads home to his foster parents and his home on a farm. Here the clone feels a strange inner inbuilt sense of boredom and a sense he should be moving onto something bigger. His freedom, an illusion. 'Red' watches the clone toss and turn in bed and deactivates the VR simulation. She isn't happy. Why was the clone dreaming of Kansas? Why was he going over and over the same feelings? Most importantly why if he is part Superman did he completely ignore a woman in a burning building in favor of furthering his own selfish whims with Rose? Was Superboy's other donor a pathological, megalomaniacal, narcissist? What is the mystery and why can't they solve it? Rose appears fresh from the VR simulation. She is the only real factor besides the clone in the program. 'Red' and Rose don't get on and in fact Rose reveals the bosses upstairs have charged her with terminating 'Superboy' and 'Red' should he ever lose control again. Doctor Umber, one of the staffers on 'Red's' team, sneaks into a restricted area and logs into a secure webcam connection to speak to a reporter. As the connection establishes, a woman named Lois Lane appears. Umber has been feeding her information on N.O.W.H.E.R.E but not of Superboy's existence. Should he reveal the answers Lois is really after he would surely be killed. The next day the clone is fitted into a containment suit to focus and test his telekinetic potential. He admits that he can't help but think about 'Red' his 'friend' and 'jailer' and on the other side of the plexiglass she feels the bond too but her thoughts are interrupted when her new boss arrives, Zaniel Templar, the mouthpiece of the powers that be. The clone is so super sensitive he can feel the arrival of Zaniel's helicopter on N.O.W.H.E.R.E's rooftop and is uneasy to feel Zaniel's inhuman nature. Despite 'Red's' plea to keep Superboy in a controlled environment Zaniel overrules it. He has a problem that he intends to use Superboy to solve. Despite his feelings the clone readies for the mission, a small price to pay for his freedom. The mission? The death of the Teen Titans. Appearing in "The Clone" Featured Characters *Superboy (Conner Kent) Supporting Characters *Doctor Caitlin "Red" Faichild *Rose Wilson *Doctor Umber *Lois Lane Villains *N.O.W.H.E.R.E. **Zaniel Templar **Doctor White Other Characters *Superman (Mentioned Only) *Lex Luthor (Mentioned Only) *'Searnold' (In A Vision) *'Mr. Helpworth' (In A Vision) *'Mrs. Helpworth' (In A Vision) *Teen Titans (In A Vision) **Red Robin (In A Vision) **Kid Flash (In A Vision) **Wonder Girl (In A Vision) **Skitter (In A Vision) **Bunker (In A Vision) **Solstice (In A Vision) *Pandora (Cameo) Locations *Smallville **'Helpworth Farm' (First Appearance) *Metropolis Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dccomics/comics/?cm=20074 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Superboy_Vol_6_1 *http://www.comicvine.com/superboy-the-clone/37-292569/ Superboy (Vol 6) 01